Caesarion
Minor Goa'uld that for millennia has exploited the lack of attention of the various System Lords to create a small empire stellar. History Son of the Goa'uld queen Cleopatra, Caesarion is one of many symbionts generated after the arrival of the Supreme Lord Ra on the planet Earth from a Goa'uld queens of the minor, who was allowed to live and grow within a priestess on planet Earth. After the appropriate period necessary, Caesarion was achieved initially by a guest from the Egyptian city of Panopolis human and throughout this period remained as pending Goa'uld who ruled the city, carrying out tasks purely of the court. Distinguished by its merits, Caesarion was made independently (perhaps for a 'experiment without his knowledge) and was given a fief in the north-eastern part of Russia, where there was the creation of a small power until the period in which Egypt took place in a revolt against Ra. While not abandoning the planet, Caesarion remained in its territory, creating the conditions for a nascent empire earth, but the chronic lack of symbionts forced him to abandon the planet Earth aboard his mature Goa'uld Alkesh. He returned to the court of Ra, he served as coach of the armies of Horus Edfu on the planet until 1884, when he obtained the lordship of Siwa planet after planet had been abandoned by another Goa'uld name of Amun. Jaffa built an army, marched against a series of outposts controlled by the Supreme System Lord Ra win easily, which is not a little 'suspicious. After learning of the death of Ra, Caesarion came into conflict with the most powerful System Lords to be defeated and forced to take refuge on his planet. They remained on the sidelines the last years of the Empire, Caesarion was faced with a serious capitulation when he decided not to bow to Baal itself, to be killed by the Kull warriors sent to his home planet. His body was later recovered from one of the few guards still alive and Jaffa loyal to the Goa'uld and resurrected. Terrified by the possibility of not being able to be resuscitated, Caesarion decided to abandon actively control over what was left of his empire going into hiding. Witnessed the fall of the Empire and the subsequent invasion Orii starting a 'work of conversion to his own cult in the planets of his former domain now controlled by Orii priori. Kept a low profile, Caesarion wove his way with other Goa'uld coming aware of a resistance movement goa'uld on the planet Harset. Forced to demonstrate its usefulness in that he did not bear any resource at Jaffa or resistance, Caesarion was sent on a mission to the planet Amarna where he was killed in clashes Mithology Ptolemy XV Caesar', in full Ptolemy Philopator Philometor Caesar, byname Caesarion (born June 47 bc—died 30 bc), king of Egypt (reigned 44–30 bc), son of Julius Caesar and Cleopatra VII. Ptolemy was his mother’s co-ruler, killed by Octavian, later the emperor Augustus, after Cleopatra’s death in 30. Ptolemy was the child of Cleopatra and Caesar, although a few classical authors, perhaps for political reasons, expressed doubts about his paternity. After Cleopatra’s arrival in Rome in 46, Caesar himself, however, officially recognized the child as his son. When his father was assassinated in 44, Cleopatra returned with the boy to Egypt, where she probably arranged the death of her younger brother, Ptolemy XIV Theos Philopator II, to make room for her son on the throne. Her ambition was to make Caesarion Caesar’s successor, although in the meantime she remained first in the royal succession. After Cleopatra had begun her liaison with Mark Antony, the Roman triumvir of the East, Caesarion appeared at Alexandria in 34 with the title “King of Kings,” while his mother called herself “Queen of Kings.” Following Antony’s disastrous defeat at Actium in 31 during the war against his fellow triumvir Octavian, Cleopatra sent Caesarion to Berenice, a seaport on the Red Sea coast of Upper Egypt; but Octavian lured him back to Alexandria, where the young king was executed. Categoria:Goa'uld Categoria:Goa'uld Deceased Categoria:Roman Pantheon